Arsenal (Shinobiman)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the Shinobiman. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Shinobiman series page as well as the team page of the Shinobiman. Transformation Devices Transformation Phone Ninpou Cellular : Main article: Transformation Phone Ninpou Cellular : The Ninpou Cellular is the transformation device for the main 5 Shinobimen. Transformation Sword Katana Changer : Main article: Transformation Sword Katana Changer : The Katana Changer is the Sword like transformation device used by Shinobi Black. Shinobi Black will sometimes use it as his sidearm weapon. Sidearm Weapon Shinobi Defender The 'Shinobi Defender '(シノビディフェンダーShinobi Difendā) is the main 5 Shinobimen’s sidearm weapon that have the ability to transform into both a sword and a blaster. While in sword mode, the Shinobiman can perform a special elemental Slash attack after inserting a Ninja Medal into the hilt of the sword. They can also perform a special Elemental Blast attack when it is in Blaster mode by inserting a Ninja Medal into the hilt of the blaster. Multi-Use Items Ninja Scrolls : Main article: Ninja Scrolls The 'Ninja Scrolls '''are the ancient text that hold the secrets to the Shinobiman powers. Ninja Medals : ''Main article: Ninja Medals The 'Ninja Medals '''are the symbols of the Ninja guardians from each tribe. They are used by the SHinobimen in order to help them perform many different special attacks. Shinobi Weapons Shinobi Cannon The '''Shinobi Cannon '(シノビキャノン Shinobi Kyanon) is the combined form of all of the main Shinobimen's weapons. With it, the Shinobimen can perform the Shinobi Strike (シノビ打撃 Shinobi Dageki) which is powered by the combined energies of all 5 Ninja Medals when they are inserted into the back of the cannon's special medal slot. Fire Sword The 'Fire Sword '(火の剣 Hinoken) is the personal weapon to Shinobi Red. With it he can perform different fire attacks. It forms the top to the Shinobi Cannon. Aqua Magnum The 'Aqua Magnum '(アクアマグナム Akua Magunamu) is the personal weapon to Shinobi Blue. With it he can perform different water attacks. It forms the base (point with trigger) to the Shinobi Cannon. Ground Axe The 'Ground Axe '(地面斧 Jimen Ono) is the personal weapon to Shinobi Green. With it he can perform different earth attacks. The Ground Axe attaches to the front of the Aqua Magnum for the Shinobi Cannon. Thunder Bowgun The 'Thunder Bowgun '(雷ボーガン Kaminari Bōgan) is the personal weapon to Shinobi Yellow. With it he can perform different Thunder attacks. The Thunder Bowgun attaches to the front of the Aqua Magnum and on top of the Ground Axe after getting its handle folded up for the Shinobi Cannon. Wind Lance The 'Wind Lance '(風ランス Kaze Ransu) is the personal weapon to Shinobi Pink. With it she can perform different wind attacks. The Wind Lance can be split in two and attached to the sides of Ground Axe for the Shinobi Cannon. Kinzoku Buster The 'Kinzoku Buster '(金属バスター Kinzoku Basutā) is the personal weapon to Shinobi Black. With it he can perform many different metal type of attacks. Super Mode Weapons Ninja Buster The 'Ninja Buster '(忍者バスター Ninja Basutā) is the personal weapons to the Super Shinobiman. When the Sacred Shinobi Medals are inserted into the handle of the blasters, each ranger can perform a special elemental attack or can combine the attacks together in order to defeat an enemy faster. Vehicles Shinobi Speeder The 'Shinobi Speeder '(シノビスピーダー Shinobi Supīdā) is the personal vehicles to the main five Shinobimen. They are modeled after a Honda NC700X model. Shinobi Roader The 'Shinobi Roader '(シノビローダー Shinobi Rōdā) is the personal vehicle to Shinobi Black. It is modeled after a Honda ATV TRX450R. Notes Inventory Transformation Devices *Transformation Phone Ninpou Cellular *Transformation Sword Katana Changer Sidearm Weapons *Shinobi Defender Shared/Multi-Use Items *Ninja Scrolls *Ninja Medals Shinobi Weapons *Shinobi Cannon **Fire Sword **Aqua Magnum **Ground Axe **Thunder Bowgun **Wind Lance *Kinzoku Buster Super Mode Arsenal *Ninja Buster Vehicles *Shinobi Speeder *Shinobi Roader Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Category:Arsenal